


Bedtrapped

by Siar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Milking, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, dude in distress, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: Selfbondage session gone wrongCommission by http://pornwriter.deviantart.com
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bedtrapped

Lucas walks through his bedroom door, and looks down at his adventure, laid out before him. Tall and lean, with a slim face and a chest thick with muscle, he shakes his short silvery curls out of his eyes and smiles.

Before him lies a new purchase: a vacuum bed. He feels a shiver of expectation run down his body as he looks over it: he bought it after a bad breakup, thinking some kinky relaxation would make him feel better. After testing it thoroughly to make sure the mechanism works, the timer too, now he finally, finally, gets to try it out.

His naked skin gleams palely in the bright light as he leans over the vacuum bed, reaching for the controls. He sets the timer for half an hour - not very long, but plenty of time for a first time.

Sitting down beside the bed, he reaches for his toys: a pair of nipple clamps are first. He picks them up, holding them up before his eyes. His lips tighten as he squeezes them, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile as the clamps open and flex threateningly. Lowering the clamps to his chest, Lucas places one against it right nipple. Drawing a deep breath, Luke opens the clamp, and then closes it on his nipple. He bites his lower lip to hold back a cry, then closes the other clamp over his left nipple.

Lucas picks up a narrow ring, then reaches down between his thighs, and carefully slips it onto his cock, pushing it up his already-stiffening shaft to the base of his cock. He grits his teeth and moans softly, his manhood flexing as blood flows.

His breath coming fast now, Lucas picks up several electropads. Trailing long wires, he carefully places them on his chest, biceps, and across his stomach.

He pulls the vacbed open and slides in, pulling the rubber wrap around him. He reaches over and grabs up two more toyss; a ballgag and a blindfold. Opening his mouth wide, Lucas slides the ballgag into his mouth, then pulls the straps tight and buckles them tight until they dig into the corner of his mouth.

He slips the blindfold onto his forehead, but doesn’t pull it over his eyes. Not yet.

Lucas pauses for a moment, breathing fast through his nose, thinking, considering, verving himself up to this. His chest heaves as his breath comes fast, his heart hammering, pulse pounding. He can feel his cock hardening, aroused incredibly just from the clamps and ring.

He makes his decision: reaching down to his cock, he feels around the ring until his finger runs over a small nub. Lucas pushes hard at it, and the ring springs to life, buzzing softy.

“Mhmm!” Lucas moans through the gag, shivering as the vibrations run through him.

With trembling fingers, he reaches for the electro-stim machine. “Mhmph!” he cries out as it activates, sending pulses into him: the muscles of his arms and torso jump and jerk, then they cut off.

Trembling with fear, pain, desire, Lucas grabs the blindfold and pulls it down over his eyes, then gropes blindly for the edge of the rubber wrap of the bed, he slides down, pulling it up to his neck. He lies still, blind, waiting, uncertain when it will begin. he trembles, then jumps as the stim pulses randomly again.

A moment later, the vacuum egnine roars to life, and Lucas moans, feeling the vacbed tighten around his naked body, the air sucked out, the thick rubber tighting around eevry inch of his skin. It feels wet, and more sticky than Lucas thought it would, but it’s too late now: he tries to move his arms, but the rubber has pulled tight, and he can’t move an inch.

Moaning softly, Lucas feels the rubber pull even tighter around him, pressing into his naked skin, squeezing his body in a tight cocoon that pulls tight around his manhood, across his chest, binding him immovably in place.

Lucas tries to lie still, to enjoy the feel of the strong but soft rubber that cradles his hot hot body. He moans as the stim pulses again; his muscles jerk across his torso, the cock ring still buzzing around the base of his cock: his manhood swells against the tight rubbe.

Helpless, Lucas squirms against the rubber sheet holding his prisoner: moments ago, he could have pulled it and stretched it in his hands, but now it seems as strong as steel; the stim shocks him again, making him cry out through his gag.

Sweat stands out on his bare face, his nostrils flared as he gasps for breath, pain, desire, frustrated pleasure filling him. Lucas bucks desperately, his fingers arching, reaching for his cock, wanting -needing- to cum, but the horrible rubber holds him still.

After an eternity of pleasurable frustration, the vacuum engine shuts off.

Lucas lies still for a long moment, not quite aware of it, his mind still filled with the sensations of pain and pleasure.

After that long moment, Lucas heaves a sigh of relief, looking forward to his long-awaited release. He reachs up to pull open the sheet, but he lies as still as ever.

“Mhmph!” Lucas cries out through the gag, pulling against the rubber imprisoning him with increasing desperation - what is going on?! The cock ring still buzzes away, the stim still pulses, making Lucas jerk and cry out.

Finally, he falls to lie still, gasping and crying.

Something hits him hard, a cruel slap across his face: “Mhmph!” Lucas cries out in surprise and fear; fingers clutch at the blindfold, then rip it away.

He blinks against the bright light, then squints up, to see Mandi, his ex-girlfriend standing over him.

She stares down at him imperiously from slitted gray eyes. Her charcoal-colored hair is neck-length pulled back in a severe style. Tall with a leggy build, she wears a tight black leather bra and pants, heavy straps criss-crossing over her brown skin.

Lucaslooks up at her in shock, his eyes wide and staring.

She tosses her head with a laugh. “Hi, Lucas!” she says with a smile. “I got in here with my key while you were out. . . and I filled the vacbed with superglue!”

“MHMMM!” Lucas screams, shaking his head desperately, staring pleadingly at her.

Mandi laughs, and leans over him. “But don’t worry,” she says, caressing his chest. “I’ll take good care of you!”

“NMhmm! Mhmmm!” Lucas cries out as she reaches down. She reaches into her bag and casually draw out a huge vibrator. Humming softly, ignoring his cries, she places it against Lucas’ rear hole. Drawing back her hand, she slams her palm against it.

“MHMMMMMM!!!!” Lucas screams, bucking helplessly as it slams deep into him.

Still humming, Mandi pulls out a small milking machine and lays it beside him. Taking the cup, she forces it over his cock.

Smiling, Mandi switches the milking machine on, and Lucas jerks, moaning as it starts sucking at his cock. Mandi grabs at the stim machine and likewise turns it up. Reaching down, she strokes at his manhood, then flips the cock ring on high. Chuckling at his gagged moans, she reaches lower to the butt of the vibrator projecting from his- well, nevermind. She presses a switch, and it buzzes loudly, pressed deep inside of him.

Lucas moans and cries out as Mandi turns away, tears pouring from his eyes: the clamps still bite his nipples; the stim jolts him, faster and harder than ever; the milking machine sucks and squeezes at his cock, while the cock ring hums and the vibrator in his ass buzzes hard.

Mandi turns back, pulling a large mirror; she sets it directly before him; Lucas can’t avoid the sight of himself, his eight packs, chest muscles and biceps, perfectly outlined by latex, twitching painfully from electricity running through them. Lucas screams through his gag, his head banging, his cock pumping into the milking machine as he cums hard.

Mandi turns away once more, walkign for the door. “Have fun; I’ll be back!” she calls over her shoulder as she goes.

Lucas’ screams rise louder as he cums again, his hypersenstive cock pulsing and pounding inside the sucking cup. But despite all his bucking and squirming, his thick muscles straining, his body remains almost perfectly immobile under the latex rubber sheet. 


End file.
